Black Flag Academy
by popcake
Summary: Nami is sent to pirate school by Arlong to steal the Devil's Fruit that's hidden there. It soon turns out not to be an easy task, especially with the crazy classmates following her around everywhere! Will she be able to steal the fruit and save Cocoyashi village from Arlong? - I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own One Piece -
1. Chapter 1: Home

Nami's POV:

"This is it, Missy!"

The anchor hit the water surface with a _splash_. I sighed. In front of me lay Black Flag Island. The Island lay so remote in East Blue, that it took a week and a half to get there. It had to be: Piracy was illegal after all. A school for pirates-to-be had to be properly hidden for the World Government.

"Something wrong, Missy?" the captain, a short, old man, had noticed my tired expression. "No," I answered, "Just a little tired." "The trip was tiring indeed." the captain scratched his head. "Normally we arrive before you know it. It's always fun with all the students on board." He let his gaze go over the empty deck. "What the hell were you thinking, joining halfway through the year?" "I hesitated."

I couldn't tell him that I was after the treasure. A rumour had cought Arlongs Ears a while ago, and he sent me to figure things out. Apparently, a Devil's Fruit was in possesion of the school.

This was my last assignment. If I brought Arlong the fruit, he would leave Cocoyashi Village and all this would be over. Nojiko and the others would be safe. I needed to steal the fruit, no matter what.

I was planning to enter the school, steal the fruit and flee. Perhaps I could use this ship? I shook my head at the thought. In my mind it seemed so easy, but the truth was different. I didn't even have a proper plan.

There was only one way to get to the school: signing up. There would be a thourough background check, wich I passed because of my connections to Arlong. The location of the Island was a secret, and even with my navigation skills I coudn't have found it. Even now I wasn't sure where we were, all I knew is that it was somewhere in East Blue.

The Island seemed uninhabited at first. There was someone waiting for me at the beach, however. A boy with black, curly hair, wearing brown overalls and a brown bag around his shoulders, greeted me.

"Welcome to Black Flag Island!" he yelled, waving both arms as if I was standing miles away. "My name is Usopp, nice to meet you!" "H-hi..." I said, stunned by his enthousiasm. "Follow me, I'll take you to the school grounds!" Without further warning, he took one of my suitcases and started walking. I took the other one and followed him.

"Usopp, where is everybody?" I asked. "This island seems uninhabited." "This is an illegal organisation!" Usopp said, stating the obvious. "If a ship happens to pass by the crew is not supposed to see the school!" I mentally blamed myself for asking such a stupid question. "It's a two-mile walk from the beach." Usopp added. He then began rattling about the history of the island.

I looked around. We were walking through a green forest. The branches of the trees joined above our heads, forming a roof made out of leaves. The sunlight that fell through the natural roof created a fairy tale-like atmosphere. I heard birds chirping everywhere around us.

The path ran slightly upwards, but more annoyingly: _Usopp was fast._Meanwhile, he was still rattling on, changing the subject to the time he fought a bear and won -seemingly a lie- and he didn't notice how I struggled to keep up with him. Just when I was about to interfere with his heroic speech, he stopped talking. He stopped walking as well, but I noticed too late and bumped into him, dropping my suitcase to the ground.

Usopp looked around for a moment, only to change direction and leave the path. "Follow me," he said. I didn't really have a choice. With lots of effort we made our way through the branches and bushes. What the hell was Usopp doing? Just as I wanted to complain, we got out of the forest.

The deep abyss startled me and forced me to shut my eyes for a moment. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Usopp's words made me open my eyes, only to be shocked again.

Far beneath us lay an immense valley, surrounded by mountains, with green plains and a forest. There was a lake to the east, and in the north was a village. In the middle, impossible to overlook, were the school grounds.

My eyes got wider with the second as my gaze went through the valley. _How? How was this possible? How could something so beautiful be in the hands of pirates?_In my opinion, pirates were scum. nothing more, nothing less. Yet, this view was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

Usopp tried to keep himself from laughing when he turned to look at my face, but failed miserably. "Something tells me that you didn't expect this." _Well, Usopp, something tells me it's written on my face. "_I just don't feel like we went up this far." I said, trying to hide my annoyance and, most of all, my disbelief. "That's right," Usopp said. "This valley lies below sea level. It's kind of like an inside-out fish tank."

As we got back to the path, Usopp continued the way. He also proceeded his monologue. I was glad I didn't have to talk as I picked up my suitcase again, overwhelmed by what I just saw. Usopp started walking twice as fast, but the path ran down now so it didn't take as much effort to keep up.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of the gates to the school grounds. I didn't realise the letters in the arch above the gates spelled the name of my new home:

**Black Flag Academy**

**_A.N. _**_I have been writing for a while now, but this is the first time I found the courage to publish something. Please leave a review, I would love to know what you think of this short introduction! I will be publishing new chapters every once in a while. _

_English is not my native language, and I apologize for any grammatical errors! It takes a lot of time to write everything in Dutch and then translate it, so sometimes I over look small grammatical errors. I hope it doesn't bother you too much! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Behind the gates was a square, surrounded by buildings. In front of us, on the opposite side of the square, stood the main building. The humongous white building looked like an abbey. An abbey with a jolly roger. The Black flag with a skull wearing a scolar cap was waving on the roof. I stared at the flag and didn't notice the looks I got from the people on the lively square. It was when I was greeted by a new face that I noticed the stares. I didn't get time to think about it, however. The blue-haired girl standing in front of me and Usopp greeted us with a smile.

"I'm Vivi, nice to meet you!" "I'm Nami." I surprised myself by giving this cold answer, but it didn't seem to bother Usopp and Vivi one bit. "The principal wanted to meet you," Vivi continued. Her friendly expression faded and worry came in to place. "But I'm afraid your meeting has been delayed because Zoro and Sanji are fighting again and mister Newgate went to stop them." Usopp rolled his eyes. "And probably expell them." He added. Vivi didn't answer. She tried to put up a friendly face again and turned to me. "How about I show you your room?" I nodded sheepishly. My tired body was screaming for some rest. "All right," Usopp said. "I still need to see Luffy, so I'm leaving you now." He turned to me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, he turned around and left me alone with Vivi after handing my suitcase to her.

The dorms were behind the main building. The building was even bigger than the main one, with balconies sticking out of the dark brown walls. Behind the front doors was a lobby, with stairs on each side and another door in the back. "The right side is the boy's wing." Vivi pointed at the stairs to the right. "We are going this way." I followed her up the stairs on the left side. As we were walking, Vivi looked at a piece of paper that Usopp gave her before he left. "314," she read out loud. "I think you have a balcony!" She happily continued the way, going all the way up the stairs to the third floor, the top floor.

I hadn't known what to expect when Arlong sent me to a school for pirates, but even so the kindness of the people I met today surprised me. I was going to stay here for a while anyway, so it couldn't hurt to make some friends.

_Shit_. I was going to betray these people. I was going to steal from this school. I looked at Vivi, wondering if I would be able to let her down. I'd betrayed pirates before. Criminal, unreliable, scary pirates. It didn't take too much effort to steal their treasure, and it never made me feel bad. This seemed so much different. Worry was about to take over my mind when the sound of a door opening shook me out of my thoughts.

My room did have a balcony, like Vivi had said. There was a bed with a night stand against the left wall, and a door that most likely led to the bathroom. A desk with a chair stood on the opposite side of the room. Next to the desk was a couch and a wardrobe. It was a pretty basic and boring room with white walls and a wooden floor, but nevertheless the warm bed seemed oddly inviting.

"It seems like you don't have to share your room." Vivi pointed at the bed. "Me and my roommate have a bunk bed." She walked into the room and put my suitcase on the ground. "You must be tired, so I'll leave you alone for now." I couldn't help but smile back at her, relieved that I would finally get to rest. "My room is one floor down, number 203. If you need anything you can find me there!" She gave me one last friendly smile before she shut the door behind her. I sheepishly stared at the door for a moment before I realized she was gone. I quickly put down my other suitcase and opened the door. I practically ran into the hallway. I couldn't help myself. As Vivi turned around, her face surprised, I finally managed to smile at her. "Thanks, Vivi!" I couldn't believe it at that time, but I actually meant what I said. Vivi smiled, nodded and turned around again. I felt a lot better when I closed the door to my room behind me.

I wanted to get some fresh air before I was going to give in to my fatigue, so I opened the door to the balcony. From this place I could see over the roof of the main building, into the valley. The sun was starting to set, resulting in a beautiful, orange glow over the landscape. I looked up and saw clouds piling up in the distance. Rain.

Below me I heard an enthusiastic voice. Looking down, I found Usopp talking to someone I didn't recognize. He was wearing a straw hat that kept his face out of view and cheering happily about something while Usopp tried to calm him down, but failed. Was this the person Usopp wanted to see? What was his name again? I sighed when I couldn't remember his name. I didn't feel like thinking about it either, going inside again and shutting the door.

And then it hit me. The realization. I didn't want to be here. I didn't belong here. Stealing the fruit wasn't the only difficult task anymore. I would never be able to let nice people like Usopp and Vivi down. But I was going to do it anyway. I had to. My thoughts wandered off to Cocoyashi Village. To Nojiko and Bellemere. _Bellemere_.

It started to rain just before I fell asleep. Normally I would have smiled after making a correct forecast, but the tears kept me from doing so. Homesick, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I overslept a little, and by the time I got to the breakfast room, behind the door in the back of the lobby, It was already half empty. I didn't have time to get a complete meal, so I grabbed an apple and sat down next to Usopp who was sitting at a table in the back. We were joined by the straw hat boy. The shirtless guy he had been talking to earlier suddenly fell asleep, face first into his plate of food. It had startled me, and even after Usopp told me about Ace's narcolepsy, I kept peeking over Luffy's shoulder to make sure he was okay.

Luffy, a black haired boy, complained about Ace –apparently they were brothers- while stealing food from Usopp's plate. It was impossible not to notice the way he shoveled the food into his mouth, so I guess Usopp simply chose to ignore him. He was busy studying my timetable, wich I'd found on my desk this morning. "Looks like we have biology together!" he said. "And you have history with Luffy." The boy looked up when he heard his name. His stare went from me to Usopp and back to me when his eyes grew wide.

I had to back up a little when Luffy sat up straight and pointed a finger at my face. "YOU'RE NEW HERE" I nearly fell of my chair when he yelled. "YOU MUST BE NAMI! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! LET'S BE FRIENDS!" He grinned widely and I nodded because I didn't really know what else to do.

Usopp recovered from the shock before I did. "Oh shit! We're late!" We jumped up simultaneously. The three of us were the only ones left. Even Ace had woken up and went to class. Usopp panicked and started running. I went after him, followed by Luffy, who was still cheering that we should be friends.

When we reached the main building Usopp went up the stairs. I wanted to follow him but Luffy stopped me. "We have history first!" he grabbed my wrist and led the way, still grinning.

I stopped running when we reached the classroom. Luffy, however, kept running and crashed into a table where a blond boy was sitting at. They both fell over and ended up on the floor in a pile of chairs. Luffy started laughing uncontrollably, running away from the blond who was now chasing him through the room. Some students were laughing, others were cheering for Luffy. The teacher didn't seem to care in the slightest.

Instead, the raven haired woman turned to me with a friendly smile. "You must be Nami." The students fell silent when they heard my name. I looked into the classroom. The blonde put the table back in place and sat down, with Luffy sitting next to him. All eyes on me.

"I'm Nico Robin, your history teacher," the woman continued. "Sorry for the chaos. Now, I believe we have one empty seat left. There, next to Zoro." I followed her gaze and found the empty chair, next to a green haired boy who was soundly asleep with his head on the table. It was all the way in the back of the room "All right." I took a step in the direction of the designated seat, only to be stopped by the teacher. "Just a moment." She crossed her arms.

I let out a small squeak when an arm appeared on the table in the back and slammed down on the surface. The table shook and several students gasped and looked over their shoulders. The boy was still asleep. Now that I think of it, he slept trough all the chaos from before.

"It's safe, go ahead." Nico Robin sounded relieved. _It's safe? What was that supposed to mean? _I went to sit down next to Zoro, slightly discouraged, when I remembered hearing his name. Vivi had told us that my meeting with the principal had been delayed because Zoro and Sanji were fighting. I looked at the boy next to me and noticed to my horror that he was extremely muscled. Silently wishing for him to stay asleep I turned my attention to the lesson. Ms. Nico was talking while several arms scribbled things on the blackboard behind her. Devil's fruit.

Before I knew it, the 'purupurupurupuru' of a den den mushi on the teacher's desk interrupted the lesson to tell us the class was over. I got up from my chair, thankful that Zoro had been asleep the whole time. I looked at my timetable. Biology.

As I entered the classroom, a notable guy was standing in front of the blackboard, staring at a complicated formula that was written on it. He looked too old to be a student. He looked too young to be a teacher. He looked like he hadn't slept in at least three years. I would've kept staring at him if Usopp didn't call my name. I sat down next to him, happy to see a familiar face. The guy in front of the blackboard sighed, ran a hand through his messy black hair and turned around. The class fell silent.

I saw his hands, with letters tattooed on his fingers, spelling out the word _'DEATH'_ on each hand. His gaze slowly went through the classroom until it found mine. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as his cold, piercing stare sent a shiver down my spine. "Nami." No one moved as he started talking. "What are you doing here?" "…W-what?" My voice was shaky. He sighed. "Principal Newgate wants to meet you. Go."

I didn't know how fast I got out of the room. It wasn't until I reached the end of the hallway that the temperature returned to normal. What a creep that was. When I calmed down I looked around, wondering where the principal's office was. I didn't feel like going back to ask for directions, so I decided to look for it myself.

It didn't take long before I saw the sign with the principal's name on a door. I didn't meet anyone on my way there, probably because it was still in the middle of the second period. I didn't get much further. While crossing the hallway, a loud crash disrupted the silence.

Before I was aware of the green-haired boy that came crashing through the wall he'd taken me with him through the next one. Pain filled my body as we hit the ground together. I lay in the rubble when my vision went black. Zoro's cursing was the last thing I heard.

**_A.N. _**_What a great way to start off pirate school._

_In this chapter some of the more important characters were introduced! Can you guess who everyone is? _

_What do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review! _

_I already have an idea for a story that I'm going to write after this one. I enjoy writing so much! The problem is that I don't really have a lot of time to write._

_English is not my native language, and I apologize for any grammatical errors! It takes a lot of time to write everything in Dutch and then translate it, so sometimes I over look small grammatical errors. I hope it doesn't bother you too much! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting suspicious

"….Might be planning on something. That merman pirate can't be trusted" The low pitched voice woke me up. I kept my eyes closed, however, as I figured this conversation could be important to hear. "The Arlong pirates are all evil and dangerous mermen. This girl doesn't fit in the picture." "Maybe that's why they sent her here, to toughen up." A second voice said. It sounded awfully familiar. "Besides, what could a single girl possibly do against this school?" The other person sighed. "Just keep an eye on her, all right? I'll ask Robin the same thing. Let me know if anything seems suspicious." The sound of footsteps and a door closing marked the end of the conversation.

_Great. _I hadn't even done anything yet, and I was already being watched. Now I had to be even more careful. I waited a few more minutes. I was wide awake, but if I got up now, the person who was still in the room would know that I eavesdropped a conversation that I shouldn't have heard. The only sound to indicate the person's presence, was the sound of paper flipping. Maybe he was reading a book? I also noticed a light snoring, further away. More people?

I remembered crashing through a wall, a flash of green hair –Zoro, probably- and the pain that spread through my body after hitting the ground in the next room. _Then… this was the infirmary? _A few minutes had passed and I decided it was safe to open my eyes. The room looked like a small hospital ward. I was lying in one of the beds. I quickly located the source of the snoring. Zoro and the blond-haired boy who had been in the same history class lay at the far end of the ward.

I turned my head to see the other side of the room. I found the man whose voice I had already recognized. I had actually hoped that he was the one who left earlier and I had to keep myself from letting out a very disappointed sigh.

The creepy biology teacher was sitting at a desk with his feet up on the table surface. He was flipping through the pages of what seemed to be a medical book. "So, how's your first day coming along?" He didn't look up from the book as he spoke. He sounded different from before. Not as cold. When I didn't answer, he put the book on the table and looked up.

"I don't believe I introduced myself." He stood up and moved to a chair next to my bed. "Trafalgar Law." Much to my surprise, he sounded rather friendly. He even _smiled_ when he noticed my confused look. "You're wondering why I'm acting different, right?" _Either this guy has psychic abilities or I'm being really predictable_. I figured I should keep that in mind for future fruit-stealing actions. Law continued: "I have to be strict as a teacher, especially-" "Oi, Trafalgar!" "-with _those two_ around." Law's face went from friendly to a mixture of annoyance and anger. "Just a sec, Nami-ya" _Nami-ya? Never heard that one before. _I didn't have time to think about it either, as Law stood up, turned around and started walking towards Zoro, who was sitting up straight in the bed at the far end of the room. "First of all, that's _doctor_ Trafalgar for you." Law's voice was calm. "Second, _what the hell is wrong with you?_" "I think you should ask the cook about that." Zoro yawned. "He's the one who started the whole thing." Law rolled his eyes "I don't care, just stop breaking down the entire school while fighting! You even made an innocent victim this time!" Zoro looked over Law's shoulder to find me sitting up in my bed. "Oi, sorry for that." He said in a way that wasn't very convincing. It was quiet for a moment.

"Just leave." Law eventually said. "Same goes for you, Sanji-ya." I looked over to the boy lying in the other bed. I didn't even notice him waking up, let alone the fact that he lit a cigarette. "Fine," Sanji said after slowly getting up. "let's go, marimo." Before he left he let his gaze go through the infirmary to find me, still sitting in bed. His eyes turned, much to my amazement, heart-shaped as he crossed the room in record time. "You must be Nami." He said, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I didn't really do anything about it as I was too stunned to think properly. "What brings such a beautiful lady to a place like- _woah!_" Sanji couldn't finish his sentence when Zoro grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and practically dragged him out of the infirmary, murmuring something about a 'stupid love-cook'. "We should have lunch together sometime!" was the last thing I hears Sanji say before Zoro shut the door behind them. Zoro and Sanji. Just like Vivi had said.

Law sighed and turned back to me. "Can you walk?" I nodded. My body was sore, especially my left shoulder and ribs, as I had hit the wall with that side. However, I could still move and I didn't want to stay here any longer. "I should get out of here If I were you, before the old hag comes back." Law said, reading my mind again. With that I got up. "What old hag?" I couldn't help but ask. "And you said you were a doctor?" "I'm a doctor, yes. Just not in charge of the infirmary. All I do is teach biology and do research, really." His gaze turned distant, staring at the wall behind me. I could swear I saw some sadness in his eyes. It made me wonder if something was wrong. I tried to suppress the thought immediately. Whatever it was, it didn't involve me. I had other things to worry about.

"dr. Kureha-ya is in charge here, but she's a real witch. You should avoid her as much as you can." Law shook his head as to wake himself up from his thoughts and turned around. "Pay a visit to the principal and take the rest of the day off," he said. He left without looking at me, leaving me alone in the now uncomfortably quiet infirmary.

I made my way through the rubble in the hallway, slightly paranoid about getting hit by a flying Zoro again. He had left a gaping hole in the wall to the right, and an even bigger one on the left side where, after Zoro had crashed in to me and took me with him, we had flown straight through the wall together. I was wondering how incredibly fast Zoro must have been flying to have shattered two walls, when said person came out of the principal's office with a rather euphoric look on his face. "So, not expelled then?" I said, letting the annoyance hear in my voice. I blamed him for the pain in my shoulder and ribs, and for being so inconsiderate about it. Zoro didn't seem to notice the tone of my voice. "Nope!" he said, walking towards me. I gasped when he gave me a pat on my hurt shoulder. "Again, sorry about before." His apology sounded a lot more sincere this time. Instead of walking down the hallway, Zoro left trough the smaller hole in the wall.

_Edward Newgate_

_Principal_

I stared at the sign on the door for a moment, taking a deep breath and wiping the annoyed look off my face. I raised my hand and knocked. "Come in," a voice from the other side of the room said, and I entered the office. The room was a lot smaller than I had expected. Bookcases covered the walls, which made the room look like a small library rather than an office. In the middle of the room stood a large desk with an even larger man sitting behind it. "Nami!" The principal said in a friendly voice. "Take a seat." I did as he said, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.

I hoped my face wouldn't show how utterly shocked I was. I had already recognized the man's voice. The person who had been talking to Trafalgar Law in the infirmary when I had woken up. It was him. This meant that the principal himself suspected me to be here for a reason other than learning how to be a pirate.

"…Why is that?" Mr. Newgate asked. I realized I hadn't heard what he said through my thoughts. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that question?" "I asked for the reason Arlong sent you here," the principal said. "Are you sure you're all right? Maybe you should go back to the infirmary to-" "No, I'm fine!" I said putting up a smile as convincing as I could. "Arlong wanted me to become his navigator. I'm really good at drawing maps, you see. But that's the only thing I'm good at, and Arlong thought I needed to learn more about pirate life before joining him." I surprised myself by how good of a lie that was. Newgate's laughter, which seemed more like an earthquake, filled the room. "Arlong needs a navigator, eh?" He said. "How unlikely it is for him to pick out a girl like you!" I laughed with him, closely paying attention to his eyes. Those betrayed him. He was being friendly, but he didn't trust me at all. "Well then, welcome to Black Flag Academy! I hope you'll learn everything you'll need to know." With that, Edward Newgate stood up. "Maybe you should get some rest now, you look pale. As for the incident, something like that won't happen again. I hope." He shook his head, disappointment on his face with the thought of the fight that occurred earlier.

I left the office, I left the building and I headed straight for my room. Or, at least, I _wanted_ to head straight for my room. On my way there I ran into Ace, who had apparently set one of the trees that stood along the square on fire. He panicked and tried to extinguish the fire with a bucket of water he was holding. I much to my amazement, he lit the bucket on fire as well. _Devil's fruit powers. Definitely_. A boy that showed a striking resemblance with a pineapple just stood and watched with a poker face. The square was relatively empty, and the few students who had been watching at first continued their ways, as if something like this happened on a daily basis. I, however, got more worried with the second as my gaze went from Ace to the pineapple boy, to the flaming tree and back to Ace, not sure what to do. "MARCO, DO SOMETHING!" Ace yelled desperately. The pineapple boy sighed. "Fine, I'll get a teacher or something." He said. He left, walking in a pace that was way too calm for this situation. Then Ace saw me, watching the spectacle from a distance. "YOU! IT'S DANGEROUS! LEAVE!" He yelled. I didn't want to, but I did as he said. I felt really bad and, most of all, worried, for leaving Ace like this. The same thought I had had when I was talking to Law earlier made me suppress the urge to stay and help. _Not my problem. I have other things to worry about._

I got to my room without meeting anyone else. That wasn't strange, since it was still in the middle of a school day. I opened the door to the balcony for some fresh air and sat down at my desk. Setting all of the crazy happenings of the day out of my mind I stared at the empty sheet in front of me and tried to remember. I closed my eyes and saw the gates to the school ground, the square, the dorms, every corner of what I had seen of the main building so far, everything I had memorized from the moment I got here. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and started drawing a map of the school. I was going to need it.

**A.N **_That's right. Marco looks like a pineapple. _

_The whole flaming tree thing is so random! The idea popped up in my mind and I just had to write it. :) This chapter took me forever and I still don't like it that much. It has a lot more dialogue than the previous ones, and that's difficult to write. _

_I probably won't be updating in a while because I have an exam week coming up. Damn you, school! *waves fist like a cranky old man*_

_Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Your reviews make me happy! :D I saw that people from the Netherlands read my story too! Hey daar, hoe gaat ie?_

_English is not my native language, and I apologize for any grammatical errors! It takes a lot of time to write everything in Dutch and then translate it, so sometimes I over look small grammatical errors. I hope it doesn't bother you too much! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: Nakama

_Don't question it, just go with it._

Repeating this sentence in my head was the only way to keep myself from going crazy during the rest of the week. Just as I got used to Ace setting things on fire, Zoro and Sanji demolishing the school in yet another fight and Luffy eating more food than the rest of the students together – all of them being daily happenings -, more strange things and people kept surprising me. The mental code I made helped me keep my cool, however. It was important for me to blend in and not to draw attention. In order to do so, I tried to completely ignore the fact that, when I walked into my last class on Friday, I was greeted by a _skeleton_. I just smiled back at mr. Brook and sat down at one of the tables, perfectly hiding my inner scare. _Just go with it._

I assumed the music teaching skeleton was a devil's fruit user, like I did with anyone who showed unexplainable traits. I did notice the fact that this school counted a considerable amount of people with fruit powers, both teachers and students. And I was pretty sure there were more devil's fruit users than I knew about. The powers weren't always noticeable, since the teachers weren't allowed to use their powers on students and students weren't allowed to use their powers inside of the school buildings at all. These were safety measures. Most of the students took these rules very lightly, but the teachers didn't, and therefore they were my greatest worry as for now. I couldn't be sure if they had powers or not, because they didn't always show them. What if a teacher I tried to outsmart turned out to have mind reading powers or something? I couldn't be too careful. Even the principal, Edward Newgate, had powers. I hadn't seen them, but Usopp told me he had the power to generate earthquakes. Even though Usopp lied a lot, I believed him. He was honest most of the time, and Sanji had confirmed this story later on.

The 'purupurupurupuru' of the den den mushi dismissed the class soon enough, and left the room immediately. I was going to spent the afternoon with my… _nakama_. Apparently, when Luffy had pointed at my face and stated that 'we should be friends', he had been very serious. On top of that, with Luffy, I got Zoro, Sanji and Usopp for free. We were a group of five now, hanging out during breaks and after school hours, as if it never had been any different. I had to admit it came in handy, as I got to see more of the various school buildings, which was essential for completing the map I had been working on for the past few days. I only had classes in the main building, and sometimes in the laboratory for chemistry, physics and biology. The others had classes I didn't have, such as cooking, ship-builing and sword fighting. Because of them, I got to see more of the school.

As for now, I was headed to the gymnasium to pick up Zoro. It was one of the places I hadn't seen much of, and I wanted to be there early to have some time to look around.

The gymnasium stood directly at the square, on the right side as viewed from the gates. I only had to cross the square, past the remains of the burnt down tree, to get there. Much to my disappointment, Zoro was already waiting for me at the door.

"I figured you'd come to pick me up. _Again_." He sounded slightly irritated. "You'd get lost without me." I answered. I couldn't help but chuckle when I got a scowl in return. He knew it was the truth but never admitted the fact that he had the inner compass comparable to that of a kitchen shelf. I couldn't help but be amazed at the amount of times he had gotten himself lost in the last few days. I quickly learned that, as a precaution, no one ever let him go somewhere alone or let him lead the way. "Let's go, the others are probably waiting alreadyWOAH" Someone bumped in to me from behind, causing me to lose my balance and fall over. Zoro caught me before I hit the ground face first.

For a moment the time seemed to stop as my brain worked overtime. The green-haired boy was never really nice to me and, at first, he seemed to be the type of person to just let you crash to the ground and then laugh at you. But when situations like these occurred, he seemed to change out of nowhere, turning into a caring, reliable person. This was only with the people he cared about, however.

When Luffy had made me one of his nakama, Zoro had been the first one to totally accept it. It was a good thing, for no one dared to even think about bothering one of Zoro's friends, as he was feared by most of the other students. I remembered being afraid of him waking up during history class on my first day, after ms. Nico told me it was _safe_ to sit down next to him as long as he was still asleep. Now that I had him on my side, there was no reason to worry about that anymore. Same goes for Sanji.

"You all right?" Zoro's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, thanks." As I got up, protective Zoro disappeared as snow before the sun. He turned to the person who was still standing behind me, completely back to his usual self. "Bepo, what the hell?" "Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry." The voice came from somewhere above my head, indicating that the person was tall. I turned around to meet the eyes of a… _polar bear?_ Before I could let out a 'huh?' the bear walked past me. I shook my head. _Don't question it, just go with it._

"Rude," Zoro said. I didn't answer. Instead, I started walking in the direction of the gates. Usopp had described the way to get to the meeting place. It was somewhere outside of the school grounds, near the lake that lay in the east of the valley. We followed one of the many unpaved forest paths that formed a network throughout the valley. It was kind of a maze, with the dense forest around us taking the rest of the world out of view. Just like when Usopp led me from the beach to the valley on the day of my arrival, the sunlight that fell through the roof of leaves created a fairylike atmosphere. It was one of the things I loved about this island, even though I hadn't seen much of it yet. Zoro didn't say anything and neither did I. We didn't have a lot of shared interest that gave us a subject to talk about anyway.

I didn't remember Usopp's directions entirely, but as we got closer we only had to follow the sound of Luffy's cheering. Before we knew it, we found Luffy, Usopp and Sanji waiting for us at the side of the lake. No one else was there, probably because it was quite a walk from the school grounds.

The lake was humongous. It hadn't seemed that big when I had looked over the valley for the first time. I could see the lake from my room's balcony as well, but not entirely. The surface was smooth as a mirror and reflected the sky above, creating the illusion of beautiful blue water. It was yet another breathtaking sight on this beautiful island.

I hated to admit it, but I really liked this island, and I hadn't even seen all of it yet. The thought of having to leave this place made me feel slightly melancholic. Just as I was about to get lost in a sea of thoughts, Sanji's voice brought me back to reality. "Nami-san! I have a lot of food that I made in cooking class today, would you like to try some?" My gaze let go of the lake and turned to the others instead. A picnic plaid lay draped out on the shore. Sanji was standing in front of me, with the same heart-shaped eyes and huge smile he always had when he talked to me. "Of course! Thanks!" I smiled and sat down next to Sanji. He was an amazing cook, and the fact that he always brought leftovers from class was reason enough to keep him as a friend.

Luffy, Usopp and Zoro joined us and soon enough the basket of food Sanji brought was completely empty. As expected, Luffy had eaten most of it. Now, we were talking about all kinds of things while laying on the plaid. Zoro had fallen asleep against a tree, Luffy kept laughing about something that I missed, but was apparently very funny, and Usopp told the most outrageous and unbelievable stories of adventures he had more than obiously made up. "And then, I beat up that cruel beast with my bare hands! Victory was mine and my crew of 8000 men was cheering for me: 'Captain Usopp is the strongest!'" Listening to them was very amusing, and I even found myself laughing along with Luffy a few times.

"Nami," Luffy turned to me, still with a wide grin on his face. "What is your dream?" "…dream?" The question came out of nowhere and I didn't immediately know what to answer. "Yeah, you know, your goal. Everyone has a goal right?" A goal? I turned my confused gaze to Sanji, silently asking for help. "I want to find All Blue," he said. His eyes seemed to light up at saying the name of the legendary sea. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Before Sanji could say anything else, Usopp jumped up, striking a pose like a statue of a war hero. "I'll become a great warrior of the sea! CAPTAIN USOPP!" Luffy's grin grew even wider at that and so did mine. Usopp's joy at yelling out his dream was undoubtedly contagious. "Greatest swordsman." A calm voice from under one of the trees made us turn our heads. I hadn't even noticed Zoro waking up. He was looking at me with a reassuring smile. He beamed confidence, which mixed in perfectly with the joy and made us all feel even better. Just when I thought things couldn't get better, Luffy jumped up. "I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING!" he yelled in a way so that the whole island could hear. Even though I couldn't see it happen at all, the skinny straw hat boy becoming the most powerful man alive, I smiled just like everyone else. Then, Luffy reached out to me. The others turned silent. For a moment, I looked up at Luffy. When his grin grew even wider, I let go of the last strands of hesitation and insecurity that were still inside. I took his hand, jumped up and yelled. "I'M GOING TO DRAW A MAP OF THE WORLD!"

Luffy pulled me and Usopp in for a group hug. Sanji joined as well. Zoro seemed to hesitate for a second. He wasn't really fond of these kind of things, but after I threw a smile in his direction he sighed and joined as well. Laughter filled my ears and warmth filled my heart. I couldn't really believe it, but I was genuinely happy.

A voice in my head kept ringing. It kept cursing and blaming me for befriending these kind people only to use them in my advantage. I ignored it, pretending not to hear it over the laughter. This moment was the first time since I got to the island that I felt completely relaxed. The first time I was genuinely laughing. I hadn't been this happy in a very long time. My worries had completely faded at that moment, and I almost forgot the reason I was here in the first place. _Almost._

**_A.N. _**_Yay! Happy chapter!_

_I didn't think I would be publishing another chapter this week. I actually should be studying for the test week starting this monday, but I got inspired all of a sudden, I started writing and then this happened. Oh, well, I decided to publish it anyway, even though not a lot of things happen, because it's so happy and I love it! _

_speaking of happy, your reviews make me happy as well! please leave one! :D_

_English is not my native language, and I apologize for any grammatical errors! It takes a lot of time to write everything in Dutch and then translate it, so sometimes I over look small grammatical errors. I hope it doesn't bother you too much! ;)_


	5. Author's Note

As I was reading these four chapters while working on the fifth one, I realized _I don't like them_.

When I came up with this concept, I really thought it would make a great story. Now, I really like the concept, but not the story. I don't like the way it's written, there are some very illocigal things going on and my limited English vocabulary doesn't really help either. I have never really written complete stories, and there's still a lot for me to learn about writing. I'm thinking about getting some practice, improving and then rewriting this story. Writing a bad story over a good concept is such a waste.

I'm going to take my time to rewrite everything I have written so far. It might take a while, but publishing a rushed, poorly written story just doesn't feel right. I know I can do better than this! ;)

I might upload some 'practice' stories in the meantime. I already have a really stupid idea for a short story! :P

I hope you understand and look forward to the improved story!

To the people who left a review: thank you so much! you made my day! :)

_- popcake_


	6. ohgodwhatamIdoing

UPDATE TIME :D

It's been a while.

...

_ohgodwhatamIdoing_

I'm the kind of person who never finishes anything. It's 2015 already and I haven't updated yet...

I decided to just continue this story. I made some minor changes to the previous chapters. You might want to re-read them. Nothing much has changed, it's just that Nami now knows that principal Newgate has eaten a Devil's fruit and chapter four is now named "Nakama".

I'm going to start writing on chapter five today! Winter break is almost over, I have homework to do and I have an exam week coming up. This is literally the worst time to start writing again, _but hey, why not?_ ;)

at least I dropped biology for good, so no more creepy teachers for me hehehe :P

I hope you are looking forward to the new chapter!

Happy new year!

_- popcake_


	7. Chapter 5: Teachers

_List of people to avoid:_

_- Trafalgar Law_

_- Edward Newgate !_

_- Nico Robin !_

_- Bepo_

I thought it was a good thing that this list in my head was not too long. principal Newgate was on there because I knew he didn't trust me. Trafalgar Law and Nico Robin knew he didn't. On top of that, Law was a strange guy and something told me that he trusted me even less than the principal did. Bepo, well... He was a polar bear. I had no idea _how_. I had no idea _why_. I figured I should ask Zoro about him, and hopefully I would be able to cross him off my list. The explanation mark behind the names indicated ms. Nico's and principal Newgate's Devil's fruit powers. That was another worry. If they found out my intentions, There was no way I would escape from them.

Most people in Black Flag Academy were nice to me. Teachers – _most_ teachers – were very friendly. I was even making friends! I talked to Vivi a lot, I had talked to Ace a few times and four random boys popped up out of nowhere and made me one of their nakama on the first day we met. I had to admit that Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were great people to be around. I always had someone to sit next to in class which was nice, even when these people were either annoyingly hyperactive or asleep most of the time.

I put the lid back on the ink pot that sat on my desk. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set on this Saturday night, and I wouldn't be able to concentrate on drawing my map anymore when my head was filled with faces and names. I decided to go outside for a bit, before it would get completely dark outside.

I got up and gathered the papers that lay on my desk, making sure that I got every single one of them. I carefully stacked them and held them as I walked to the wardrobe. I opened the door and put the papers underneath a pile of clothes in the back of the wardrobe, so that they weren't visible anymore. It wasn't the greatest of hiding places, but as for now it was all I had. I couldn't leave the papers on my desk, in case someone would break in to my room. Even though that was very unlikely, I was still slightly paranoid of anyone finding out my intentions when they found the map.

After checking my room for any traces of maps, I grabbed my coat and made my way downstairs to the dorm's lobby. I was about to leave, when I froze in the doorway as I heard my name. "Oi, Nami!" I turned around and found Usopp, standing halfway up the stairs to the boy's wing. He quickly descended, almost tripping and falling down the last few steps, and made his way to me.

"We've been trying to find you all day!" he said. "Were you in your room? That explains why we couldn't find you. We're not allowed to come there, in the girl's wing, you know." "Yeah, I knew that." I didn't actually know that, but now that Usopp said so it seemed pretty obvious. "What's up?" I asked. Usopp got a smile on his face. "We want to go to the village tomorrow. You haven't been there before, right? You should come with us!" "Sure, why not?" I smiled back at him. This would be a great opportunity to get a survey of the northern area of the island as well. "All right then, we're meeting tomorrow morning at 11 down here. I'll see you then!" "All right, Bye!" Usopp went upstairs again and I turned around, opening the door. The cool evening breeze replaced the warm lobby as I stepped outside. I hated to admit it, but I was actually looking forward to the next day. As much as I told myself that this visit to the village was solely for map-drawing purposes, the idea of getting to spend time with my friends made me happy. I smiled as I called these people 'friends' in my head. _Nakama_.

* * *

><p>The longer we walked, the more students joined us on one of the many forest paths. The single village in the north of the island was a apparently a very popular place to go during the weekend, especially on nice days like these. I didn't need to wear a coat, even though summer was ending, which only added to the great mood everyone seemed to be in. I stuck with a short-sleeved shirt, that perfectly covered up my tattoo.<p>

With that thought I lost my smile for a moment. The skin on my upper arm, bearing the Jolly Roger of the Arlong pirates, seemed to burn. I didn't even have to hide it, as the people here knew I was one of them, but I was still ashamed of it. _If only I could get rid of it. If only I didn't have to be- _'BAM!'

I stopped walking too late and ran face-first in to the wooden sign. "Ah, shit!" I rubbed my nose. How didn't I notice the giant sign when I was walking towards it? I looked up and read the painted words.

**Welcome to Noctis Village**

_Noctis? Strange name._ "YOSH, WE'RE HERE!" Luffy cheered. As we walked, the trees around us made place for buildings. I looked down when I noticed we weren't walking on the forest path anymore. Instead, we were strolling through wide streets paved in a light-colored stone. I looked around. Low buildings surrounded us, housing colorful shops and cute cafes. I noticed a small café with a shell-shaped sign hanging above the door. A small girl, standing in the doorway, waved at us and Luffy waved back. "Hi, Rika!" Zoro said. I looked at Usopp, who looked back and shrugged. Thinking that it wasn't that important, I asked question about something I had been wondering for a while. "Do the people here know about the school?" I asked. "Of course they do." Usopp answered. "They don't mind the school being here. And they won't tell the marines either, since the students bring in money." It seemed pretty logical. Even though the school couldn't be seen from the village, it should've been impossible to overlook if you lived here on the island.

"Let's go get food!" Luffy yelled. His walking turned in to dancing and soon enough Usopp joined him. Sanji was laughing, and so was I. There was no particular reason to be this happy, it seemed more like a natural thing. Like being happy was the most logical thing to do. I turned my head and saw that even Zoro had a smile on his face, which was a rare phenomenon.

The street was still crowded even though the students had spread through the Village. Girls were looking at shop windows, a salesman pulled a cart full of heavy-looking bags across the street and groups of friends were strolling or sitting on benches and chatting. It was all very lively and peaceful. Until we ran in to _her_.

"ZORO!"

Out of nowhere, an old lady came walking from across the street and punched Zoro in the face, causing him to fall over.

The entire street went quiet.

Students dropped whatever they were doing.

Everyone stared, sharing the same thought: _What the hell just happened?_

Zoro, too stunned to say anything, looked up at the lady. She was dressed like she was still in her 20's, wearing a crop top, skinny jeans and high heels. Her long gray hair fell in strands around her face. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME CLEAN THE INFIRMARY, REMEMBER?" "Oh, yeah, that's right, I forgot." Zoro wasn't as good of a liar as Usopp. "THERE'S A CONDITION TO NOT BEING EXPELLED, YOU MORON! DON'T THINK YOU CAN START A FIGHT AND THEN AVOID YOUR PUNISHMENT! COME WITH ME!" Zoro, again too stunned to say anything, got up and followed the woman. Halfway down the street he turned around and glanced at Sanji in a mixture of confusement and annoyance, silently asking the same question we all had in mind. "I put the blame on him." Sanji said, before lighting a cigarette.

Luffy's laughter broke the silence and soon enough the people in the street went back to what they had been doing. It was as if nothing happened. "That was dr. Kureha, right?" I asked. "Yeah, that's right," Sanji said, "how did you know? She wasn't in the infirmary when we were there." "Law told me." I remembered him saying she was '_a real witch_' and that I should avoid her as much as possible. He hadn't been lying. In my mind, I added her to my _people to avoid_ list.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. We strolled through the streets together, but split up eventually, As Luffy and Sanji wanted food, Usopp needed materials for some kind of project he was doing, and I needed some more ink and paper for my map. The others knew I was a navigator, so I didn't have to worry about being suspicous. when I left the shop, I ran into ms. Nico. she smiled and greeted me, I waved as I walked past her and for a moment I doubted her unreliability. She was such a nice person. It was just because of what I heard the principal say to Law in the infirmary that I knew I couldn't trust her.

My thoughts went from my history teacher to my biology teacher as I saw Law standing at the corner of the street. I froze. The polar bear, Bepo, was standing next to him, talking to him about something I couldn't hear. He didn't even seem to notice Law's bored look. Did they know eachother? I remembered Zoro telling me about Bepo that morning, when I had asked. Even though they taught completely different subjects, biology and martial arts, I figured they had a few things in common. Neither of them seemed to mind if you adressed them with their first names. I didn't even know Bepo's last name. And it was weird to adress Law by his last name, as he wasn't much older than the students. If he was pissed, however, it was either dr. Trafalgar or a trip to the infirmary. I looked at Law, who looked even younger than he already had without the usual lab coat. He was wearing a fuzzy hat, and the rolled-up sleeves of his black and yellow hoodie exposed his tattooed arms.

Out of nowhere, Law turned his head and his gaze met mine. completely immobilized, I stared back. My eyes turned big. Time seemed to stop and the sounds from the crowded street became a soft background noise. Something in his annoyed gaze told me _he knew I had been staring at him_. _Why was I even staring at him? _His yellow eyes looked straight through mine, into my mind. It made me nervous. And somehow I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

"...mi? Hello? HELLO?" Luffy yelling into my ear and waving his hand in front of my face brought me back to reality. The sounds and voices from the street returned. Confused, I turned my head. "W-what? Luffy?" "Are you all right?" I blinked my eyes. I saw Luffy, and Usopp and Sanji standing behind him. "I, uh-" Their concerned looks made me even more confused than I already was. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!" I forced a smile. "I was just thinking about, you know, something." I saw Usopp and Sanji looking at each other, still concerned. "Are you sure?" Usopp asked. "You look pale." "No, really I'm fine!" I was lying and they knew it. "Maybe you should get something to eat." Sanji said. "Let's go back, I'll make you something in the school's kitchen." I had gotten really nautious, but I decided to just go with it. At least I wouldn't have to explain what was going on.

As much as I wanted to, I didn't look over my shoulder. I didn't really have to either, because I knew Law was still staring at me. I felt his eyes burning holes in my back.

* * *

><p>I hadn't made it through my first day entirely, so this Monday would be the first complete Monday for me. I was going to have my first navigation lesson as well, because I only had navigation on Monday. Monday. Monday. <em>I hate Monday<em>. I had somehow managed to get up that morning, and with great effort I hadn't joined Zoro in his usual history nap. I hadn't payed attention during biology. The only thing I remembered was Law complaining about how no one would be able to pass the biology exam and that we were all way too stupid to be in this class. He was in a bad mood, but he never mentioned anything about the day before. Instead, he completely ignored me, wich was a relieve, yet slightly worrisome. I wasn't sure why, but I had a bad feeling about it. There had been some kind of tension in the air. I was the only one who had felt it.

I was standing in front the doorway to the classroom where I would have my first navigation lesson. A few students had already arrived and were chatting or flipping through the pages of their books. I wasn't sure if there was much for me left to learn, but at least navigation was something I enjoyed. I let my gaze go through the room. It was a standard classroom, but with all kinds of maps on the walls. A map of an island in the Grand Line caught my attention. It was very well drawn. I had to go there some day, if I was going to draw a map of the word. I also saw a strange looking compass-bracelet thingy on one of the display shelves. I had no idea what it was. Maybe I was going to learn some useful things after all.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice said. Realizing I had been blocking the doorway, I took a step into the classroom and turned around, only to get a very bad surprise. "Bepo? what are _you_ doing here?" I was so shocked to see the polar bear that I forgot how to be polite. The bear looked at me, blinked, and then turned his gaze down to the floor. "I'm sorry." _What?_ I didnt even know what to say to that. "You're Nami, right?" Bepo said as he looked up again. "I guess you know my name already. I'm replacing the previous navigation teacher. He quit last week, but I'm not sure why. I actually teach martial arts, but I'm a navigator too, you see. I'm not sure if I can teach a skilled navigator like you anything new, though." He looked into the classroom. Some of the students that had already arrived had stopped talking and were now staring at us. "All right, I'll just sit down here." I pointed at an empty seat in front of the classroom. I smiled at Bepo before I made my way there, trying not to look shocked or, most of all, worried.

_How? How did Bepo know I was a navigator? Did principal Newgate tell him? Or did principal Newgate tell Law and did Law tell Bepo? Just how many people have been informed about me? _My train of thoughts made me more anxious with the second_. _Now there were four people who apparently knew more about me than they should. Two of them being Devil's fruit users, One a very creepy biology teacher, and one being a martial artist. At least I knew for sure that if I was found out before I stole the fruit and escaped, there was no way I was getting away. There was no way I would see Cocoyashi again. _Shit_.

It took all of the little concentration I had left, trying to act normal during the lesson. I somehow managed to answer all the questions without doing anything weird or suspicous while my thoughts and worries confused me to no end. The 'purupurupurupuru' of the den den mushi was the best thing I had heard all day. It took effort to stay calm and collected when I stood up, said goodbye to Bepo and walked out of the classroom. As much as I wanted to, I didn't run away in front of the other students in the hallway. I did have some free time for lunch break, so I wanted stay calm and try to find a quiet place to think.

After walking for a while, I found an empty hallway. I sighed, glad that I was finally alone. Or at least I thought I was. I noticed how the door to the history classroom was slightly opened. I held my breath. It was hard to hear, but there were voices coming from inside. I stood, not sure what to do. I wanted to go and find out who's voice I heard, but I was pretty sure that I could get in trouble if I was caught eavesdropping. My plan of not attracting too much attention hadn't been very succesful so far and I couldn't let it get any worse. However, this conversation could be interesting, especially if I was not supposed to hear it. I could get some more information about the school from this. giving in to my curiousity, I slowly and silently moved towards the door. The crack wasn't even big enough to look inside, but standing in front of it, I could clearly hear the conversation.

"...heard you're leaving tomorrow. Are you sure about this? it could get dangerous." Adrenaline rushed through my body as I recognized the voice of Nico Robin. By what she was saying, I figured it was an important conversation. "Yeah, I'm sure. I have no choice. I learned a lot, and you told me all you knew, so I guess I'm prepared." _Was that... Vivi? What is she doing here? What are they talking about? _"You can never be too careful," Nico Robin said. "Crocodile is a very dangerous-" I held my breath as she stopped talking mid-sentence. I was actually afraid they could hear my heart beat. The longer it was quiet, the more anxious I got. I couldn't run away. They would hear me and I wouldn't make it out of the hallway in time. _Can I pretend I just got here?_

Desperately trying to make up an excuse, I already knew it was too late. An arm appeared in the wall before me. To my horror, there was an eye in the palm of the hand.

"Nami," Nico Robin said. "Could you please come in?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong> *DUM DUM DUM* cliffhanger!_

_I HAVE DISCOVERED THE HORIZONTAL LINE THINGY! I'm so proud of myself :')_

_It's great to be back. I feel like I wrote this long chapter in record time, and I'm very happy about it too! A lot happened. Zoro got punched in the face by Kureha, which also happened in the anime. In my opinion, it was one of the best things of the Drum Island arc, so I just had to include it in Kureha's introduction! :) Law is being creepy again, Bepo knows more about Nami than she thought he did, and what's going on with Robin and Vivi?_

_I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review to tell me what you think, it makes me happy! :D_

_English is not my native language, and I apologize for any grammatical errors! It takes a lot of time to write everything in Dutch and then translate it, so sometimes I over look small grammatical errors. I hope it doesn't bother you too much! ;)_


End file.
